


Alpha Stalker

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Damian finds out that Tim is an Omega, he decides that Tim will be his Omega, he then thinks of a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Stalker

Timothy Drake walked on the sidewalk faster since from the corner of his eyes he had spotted Jason. Timothy knew that if Jason did not get a new target then Jason would be attacking him very soon. Timothy spots a random Alpha walking down an alleyway so he decides take the chance of going into the same alleyway. Timothy puts some earbuds into his ears but he has no music playing. Timothy spots the Alpha talking to a group of Alphas.

The group of Alphas are talking in front of a door. When the group of Alphas spot Timothy, they stop talking. The group of Alphas eyes run up, down and all around Timothy's body, they have a longing look in their eyes. To the group of Alphas, Timothy may look like he is not paying attention to his surroundings but in reality, Tim is paying attention to everything little detail around him. The group of Alphas start walking toward Timothy. On the inside Timothy is pleased since he now know that he will not be getting attacked tonight.  

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Damian felt anger surge throught him as he try to figure out why every time he attacked Drake, he ended up upset with himself. When he is upset or angry he attacks, he was ok with attacking other but for some unknown reason, Drake was different. Damian wanted to show Drake who was in charge, who was was on top, who was the boss. For now Damian would just settle for the answer to what was so different about Drake to him.

"Aw," Dick said as Damian let our another growl. "What's wrong little D. Need help little Alpha?"

"I'm sixteen, I am old enough to find myself a mate ," Damian snapped out. "I do not need your help."

"Didn't meant to insult your Alpha pride," Dick sang out.

"I need information an a certain individual," Damian says calmly

"Got your eyes and instincts set on a certain Omega already," Dick coos out.

"He is no Omega," Damian snaps out.

"Timmy is an Omega," Dick sings out. "It's common knowledge that the Drake's only child is a male Omega."  

"Drake may qualify in the looks but," Damian says with frustration in his voice.

"No buts," Dick interrupts. "If you don't believe me then go smell Timmers for yourself."  

"Fine Beta, I shall then," Damian says with superiority. Damian storms away. 

Dick has a crazy happy grim on his face since he knows that he has won this conversation. Dick can't wait for Damian to come back since when Damian does then they'll have an important conversation.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
The group of Alphas start surrounding Timothy, when they are all within arms reach they stop. The leader's lips smirk as he steps a little closer with lust in his eyes. The lead Alpha say with the stench of lust coming of of him "Looks like we will all be having some fun tonight." 

Tim could smell the lust coming off of the leader and his group of Alphas, Timothy looks as innocently as possible while pulling out his earbuds. "What's going on?" Timothy asks innocently while batting his eyelashes. Timothy knows what's happening, he knows what they want but he also knows that they will not be laying one finger on him.

The group of Alphas let out a group chuckle, one female Alpha say "Let's make sure to give him a night that he'll never forget." 

Another Alpha says "Let's fuck him hard here and then again at the hideout," the other Alphas start drooling.

The leader Alpha said "We'll have our fun until he goes into heat, after that he's all mine." 

All the other alphas nob their heads yes. The Male alphas start unbuttoning their pants and then unzipping their zippers. The female Alphas start pulling down their skirts or taking off their dresses. Timothy could see the female Alphas wet underwear and the male Alphas bulges through their boxers.

As the group of Alphas try stepping closer to Timothy, Jason jumps down. "That's not now how you treat an Omega," Red Hood says with a smile.

Jason then starts throwing punches and kicks, Timothy notices that Robin has finally joined in on the fighting by throwing daggers at the Alphas. Some Alphas try fighting back while others try escaping but in the end, Robin and Red Hood take them all down.  

"Tt. Drake you really are useless," Damian grows out.

"It was either me or them," Timothy answers back.

Damian rushes toward Timothy and presses him against the wall hard. Damian then presses his nose against Timothy's neck. Damian smells that Timothy is truly an Omega. Damian resisted the urge to lick and bite Timothy's neck. Damian growls out in frustration, he backs away. 

"Todd, hide in the shadows and wait for the police to arrive." Damian said in an angrier voice.

"It's fucking Red Hood you evil little child," Jason says as he retreats into the shadows that is on the roof.

Damian then turns his attention back onto Timothy. He stares at him as if trying to solve some type of puzzle. Damian leaves Timothy alone without a word, without some type of remark or look. Timothy knows that Damian is confused and is currently watching him from the shadows. Timothy leaves the alleyway since he is going back to his apartment with the satisfaction of not getting attacked by Jason Todd this night.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Dick waited in silence when he finally spotted Damian, Damian looked lost in thought. Dick saw it as an opportunity so he threw himself at Damian, Dick hug-tackled Damian onto the floor.  

"See I was right about Timmy," said Dick with excitement in his voice and on his body.

Damian tries to kicks, punched and wiggles himself free from Dick but it still takes him a couple of minutes to free himself. "Tt, I will admit you were right Beta," Damian finally said. Damian looked deep in thought so Dick decided to go for another hug. Damian pushed Dick away. "I've figured out why I feel way I do about Timothy." 

Dick raises an eyebrow while asking "Why are you no longer calling him Drake?"  

"In the future he will not be Timothy Drake," Damian answers easily.

"You do know that little Tim is a highly desired Omega." Dick says as a statement.

"I am a Wayne, a highly desired Alpha," Damian answers effortlessly. "I already know how I shall get Timothy to be my Omega." 

Dick laughs for a while before. "What are you going to assert your dominance over Tim." Dick says jokingly.

"Of course I shall," Damian responds as if the answers is obvious.

Dick stops laughing. "Timmy is used to Alphas and Betas trying to do that." Dick said with a serious tone. "If you really want Tim then you'll have to do something different. I rather it be you who gets Timmy then another Alpha or Beta." 

"It is good to know that you shall not be in my way," Damian responds

Dick smiles with the knowledge that Damian is growing up but Dick was now a little scared for Timothy. In the past Dick was worried about Timothy but now Dick is scared since he wonders how Damian will pursue him. Dick watched as Damian was leaving. He wants to stop Damian but he knows that he's got to let Damian make his own mistakes. Besides if Dick does try then he knows that Damian will try beating him until he is near death.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Damian decided that he would start stalking Timothy before deciding on how he would convince him that he was the one right for him. He was currently hiding in the shadows, high up above all the others. He did not have to worry about others noticing himself since most people did not bother paying attention to the shadows high above. He only had to make sure that Timothy did not notice him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Timothy browsed the book shelfs in search of a specific book, if he could have  ordered it online but then the he would not have gotten the book for a couple of weeks. He found out that the library had a copy and he needed the book by the morning. It was already eleven in the night. He eventually noticed his little stalke, to anyone else Damian would have never been noticed. He went on pretending that he had never spotted Damian since he wanted silence for a little while longer.

As soon as Timothy was out of everyone else's view, Damian dropped down while holding something. "You were looking for this," Damian says as he hands Timothy the book.

Tim then grabs the book. Tim tries to figure out Damian's strategy as Damian walk next to himz Damian keeps helping him. He does not mind except when Damian growls and berates anyone who touches Timothy.

Timothy does not mind that Damian stays by his side for the next couple of days since Damian never try's anything. The days turn into weeks and Damian is still acting respectfully toward Timothy which is putting him on edge. He could handle an attacking, disrespectful Damian but he did not know how to handle a gentle-alpha Damian. Dick thought it was sweet but Jason laugh at his situation. He tried ignoring Damian but he eventually said something. 

Timothy sat against the batcomputer with Damian watching his every movement closely. "Timothy," Damian said with seriousness as Timothy crossed his arms. "I wish to have your permission to court you." 

Timothy was shocked but did not show it on the outside. No Alpha or Beta had ever said what Damian just did. Damian stood still while waiting for an answer. He could not think of a reason to says no so he responds with a confused "Sure."

"May I kiss your handm," Damian says as he grabs Timothy's hands. 

Timothy is speechless but nobs his head yes. Damian gives his hand a quick kiss and walks away.

"You can come out now Dick," Timothy finally says.

"That was different," said Dick as he steps out and walks in front of the Omega.

"I know," Timothy adds happily but still somewhat worried.

"The fact that Damian is years younger then you," Dick says surprised. "Doesn't bother you?"

"No," Timothy answers dismissively.  
   
The two stay silent while starting to process what just happened.


End file.
